Park Jihoon
Spring Bouqet Lemon Tonic Peach Pink |final_rank = 2 |original_grade = C |reevaluation_grade = B |age = |birthday = May 29, 1999 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = AB |height = 173cm |weight = 61kg |website = Official Website |final_placement = 2nd |class = B |youtube = Official YouTube |instagram = Official Instagram |twitter = Official Twitter |v_live = Official V Live }}Park Jihoon (박지훈) is currently an soloist under Maroo Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #2 in the finale becoming a member of Wanna One. Career & History In August, 2017 Jihoon debuted with Wanna one with the other top 11 trainees from Produce 101 Season 2. Wanna One officially disbanded December 31, 2018, allowing Jihoon to return to Maroo Entertainment. After disbandment, on March 26th, 2019 Park Jihoon made his debut as a soloist with the album, "O'CLOCK" with the lead single, "L.O.V.E". One of the album's songs, "Young 20" was produced by former bandmate Lee Daehwi. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Oh Little Girl" (2017) * "Hands On Me" (2017) Wanna One EP/Albums * 1×1=1 (To Be One) (2017) * 1-1=0 (Nothing Without You) (2017) * 0+1=1 (I Promise You) (2018) * 1÷x=1 (Undivided) (2018) * 1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny) (2018) Singles * "Energetic" (2017) * "Beautiful" (2017) * "I Promise You (I.P.U)" (2018) * "Boomerang" (2018) * "Light" (2018) * "11 (Eleven)" (2018) * "Spring Breeze" ("봄바람") (2018) Solo Albums * O'CLOCK (2019) * 360 (2019) Singles * "L.O.V.E" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Wanna One * Energetic (2017) ** Energetic (Performance Ver.) (2017) * Burn It Up (2017) * Wanna Be (My Baby) (Live Ver.) (2017) * Beautiful (Performance Ver.) (2017) ** Beautiful (Movie Ver.) (2017) * I Promise You (I.P.U) (2018) * Boomerang (2018) * Light (2018) * Spring Breeze (봄바람) (2018) Solo * L.O.V.E (2019) * 360 (2019) Television * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Wanna One Go (2017) * Happy Together (2017) * Weekly Idol (2017) * SNL 9 Korea (2017) * Immortal Song (2017) * Infinite Challenge (2017) * Oppa Thinking (2017) * Wanna City (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 2: Zero Base (2017) * Wanna One Go in Jeju (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 3: X-CON (2018) * Wanna Travel (2018) * Outrageous Roommates (2018) * Hello Counselor (2018) Gallery Promotional Jihoon Debut.png| Debut Jihoon Energetic.jpg|"Energetic" Jihoon Burn It Up.jpg|"Burn It Up" Jihoon Nothing Without You.jpg|''Nothing Without You'' Jihoon Beautiful.jpg|"Beautiful Jihoon I Promise You.jpg|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Jihoon Boomerang.jpg|"Boomerang" Jihoon Light Promo.jpg|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Jihoon Undivided.jpg|"11 (Eleven)" Park Jihoon Destiny Teaser 1.jpg|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' Park Jihoon Destiny Teaser 2.png|"Spring Breeze" Park Jihoon Profile Photo 1.jpg|Website Profile (1) Park Jihoon Profile Photo 2.jpg|Website Profile (2) Park Jihoon Profile Photo 3.jpg|Website Profile (3) Park Jihoon Profile Photo 4.jpg|Website Profile (4) Park Jihoon Profile Photo 5.jpg|Website Profile (5) Park Jihoon Profile Photo 6.jpg|Website Profile (6) Park Jihoon Profile Photo 7.jpg|Website Profile (7) Park Jihoon Profile Photo 8.jpg|Website Profile (8) Park Jihoon Profile Photo 9.jpg|Website Profile (9) Park Jihoon Profile Photo 10.jpg|Website Profile (10) Park Jihoon Profile Photo 11.jpg|Website Profile (11) Park Jihoon Profile Photo 12.jpg|Website Profile (12) Park Jihoon First Fanmeeting Poster 1.jpg|Fanmeet Promo Park Jihoon O'Clock Promo 1.jpg|''O'CLOCK'' (1) Park Jihoon O'Clock Promo 2.jpg|''O'CLOCK'' (2) Park Jihoon 360 Promo 2.jpg|''360'' (1) Park Jihoon 360 Promo 3.jpg|''360'' (2) Produce 101 Jihoon Produce 101.png Park Jihoon Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Park Jihoon Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Park Jihoon Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Park Jihoon Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Videos Produce 101 PRODUCE 101 season2 마루기획ㅣ박지훈ㅣ화제의 윙크남 @자기소개 1분PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ박지훈 (마루기획) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ박지훈 (마루기획) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ김종현(플레디스) vs 박지훈(마루기획) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 마루기획 권협, 박지훈, 한종연 ♬나 어릴 적 꿈+선택 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박지훈 - BTS ♬상남자 1조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Boy In Luv Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박지훈 - Jason Derulo ♬Get Ugly @댄스 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Get Ugly Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박지훈 - 슬레이트 ♬Oh Little Girl @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Oh Little Girl Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Hands on Me Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Hands On Me Performance Wanna One MPD직캠 워너원 박지훈 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE PARK JI HOON FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.7|Light Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 워너원 박지훈 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE PARK JI HOON FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.14|Light Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 워너원 남바완 박지훈 직캠 '11(ELEVEN)' (WANNA ONE No.1 PARK JI HOON FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.14|11(Eleven) Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 박지훈 직캠 '12번째 별(12TH STAR)' (Wanna One PARK JI HOON FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|12th Star Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 박지훈 직캠 '보여(Day by Day)' (Wanna One PARK JI HOON FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Day By Day Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 박지훈 직캠 '봄바람(Spring Breeze)' (Wanna One PARK JI HOON FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Spring Breeze Official Fan Focus Produce 101 Ranking Category:Wanna One Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Soloist